Memory Alpha:Requested articles
Have an article to request? Post it here! If you're not sure what an article should be named, just enter a very brief description, or link to a related article for ideas, or look at naming conventions. To be informed of when the requested article is written, you can go into its future page and just add it to your watchlist. See for a list of the most-linked-to but nonexistant articles, or for articles that are considered incomplete. Some special pages exist for lists that have been turned into . These pages contain requests for unwritten articles about *clusters *moons *nebulae *planets *sectors *titles Feel free to add appropriate requests there as well. ---- People *Elias Vaughn, XO DS9 (SF Special Operations) (from the DS9 book series) **Unfortunately, Memory Alpha does not permit articles based on non-canon sources, or rather non-valid resources, such as Pocket Books publications. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:50, 4 Mar 2005 (GMT) ***Why couldn't a "Non-canon" (or a "Non-Valid Resource") section be created and maintained, maybe even as a seperate category? There are some fans who consider the new DS9 series as a "canon" continuation of the DS9 series.--C.J. 04:55, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT) ****I think that the definition of canon for this website is decided democratically and at the moment most of us haven't even read the books let alone consider them canon. If you want an encyclopia for a DS9 book series than start your own wikiwiki. 64.229.173.225 21:44, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT) *****No, the definition of what is a valid resource was set in place by the founders of this project - individual cases where the lines are blurred are considered by the community, but this is a clear case of an invalid resource. Further more, I have read all of the DS9 "Season 8" books, but I would no more consider them canon than any other. The definition of Star Trek canon is quite clear - MA only bends this for the case of TAS, hence the use of 'valid resource' as opposed to 'canon'. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:10, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT) ****Because we have to set standards. It is a hard-enough job to catalogue everything referenced in the resources we accept as valid - including characters, places, ships, etc from the vast amount of books, comics, fan reference works, fanfic and errata would lead to an impossibly complicated and inherently contradictory reference, that would be of little use to anybody. Fans can consider whatever they want to be canon - it doesn't make it so. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:10, 6 Mar 2005 (GMT) Places Daa'Vit Ships Events what was "the Enola gay"?????? :The Enola Gay was the airplane that dropped the first atomic bomb on Hiroshima. See Wikipedia: Enola Gay. When was it mentioned in Star Trek, though? --Josiah Rowe 21:05, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Science *List of spatial anomalies *List of temporal anomalies *List of medical procedures Organizations Other # Bulkhead # Federation Standard # MegaPhaser cannons # Dual Phaser Turrets